


November, 2019

by apieformydean



Series: For The Lost And Brave [6]
Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: ADHD, Backstory, Bipolar Disorder, Frerard, Genderfluid Character, Headcanon, I hope it's not triggering, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Non-binary character, Other, Pre-Killjoy, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, adhd!Ghoul, bipolar!Jet, genderfluid!Pony, mentions of depression and loss, mostly for my Killjoy OCs, mtf!Girl, non-binary!Poison, trans man!Kobra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apieformydean/pseuds/apieformydean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting some other Killjoys and getting into a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	November, 2019

**Author's Note:**

> woo i'm still alive thank you for your concerns  
> anybody curious about the end of the story?

"What the _hell_ does this mean?" The Girl asks in a surprised tone. She's sitting across from Show Pony in a stall who’s teaching the little girl some words in sign language.

"Watch your mouth, girl," Jet Star warns her, not looking up from the counter he is washing. He's trying to clean every inch of it with the little water he has left. He's actually more caught up in listening to The Girl talking to Pony, asking her to teach her some more signs.

The world outside is pitch-black and silent. Not for too long, thought. Some Killjoys have reported them that BLI was going to send some engineers out in the Zones. They would install some more cameras, with special caution towards Zone 4. The Killjoys cannot let them do so. The fact that almost every Zone is fully monitored is already insane. They will have to stop them.

But right now, they have some other problems to solve.

"I mean, of course, they can go and whine about it but it won't change a fucking thing. Getting drunk must be the cure to all of our fucking problems, right?" Fun Ghoul grumbles to Kobra Kid, throwing some empty food packages into a huge plastic bag. The diner is a bloody mess, he thinks. Someone has to keep things clean after all.

"They're just stressed out, Ghoul. They believe they're responsible for us, okay? You guys have to stop generating problems, and find solution together," is Kid's answer for that, sweeping the sand he swept together from the floor out on the door. He's usually playing the mediator between everybody in their team who have problems with each other.

"They really aren't," Jet adds from where he is cleaning. He's done his part of the work already. He cleaned the windows with some water and sorted out the supplies they got from the last run. However, he thought they would finish things faster if he helped the others. "They shouldn't believe that. We are responsible for them as well. It's a family."

Dr Death must be in the studio. His station has become more and more popular within the last few months. There were guests in the diner quite frequently, from all around the Zones. Some Killjoys have even stayed with the Fabulous Four – as they liked to refer to themselves – for some days.

The team is mostly doing okay. Kobra gets to visit Pete every so often, usually alone. The others don’t really mind; the things happening then are most certainly none of their business. Jet is okay with that. He gets it that Kid is taken, he just really likes spending time with him. Nothing romantic or serious. His bipolar is stagnating, which is quite a great thing. The Girl’s hair has grown into a similar shape as Jet’s; it’s like a giant mop on her head. She has also got some skirts and girly tops from the Killjoys who came visiting after Dr D announced on his show that they needed such things. Show Pony gets to act as a parent for the little girl and she loves it. Last but not least, Ghoul and Poison. Yeah, they have a pretty… heated relationship – in every sense of the word.

The door of Poison's room swings wide open, the redhead rushing out of it. They seem a bit out of balance, however, that doesn't stop them from going to the door while yelling:

“C’mon, fuckers, we're goin’ hunting!”

When they're out, they open the Trans-Am's door. They get in quickly, turning up the radio a bit too loud as they do so. They are not drunk. Some cans of beer have never been enough for them to get drunk. However, they haven't had alcohol near them since the day they arrived here.

They didn't intend on drinking what the team had in store. They found some while raiding an underground bar a week or so ago. The cans have been hidden by Poison in the back of their storage room. They hid it mostly from themselves.

Knowing things are most certainly going to turn shit really soon was a good enough motivation for them to drink all of the beer.

"What the _fuck_ took you so long?" they ask when somebody opens the door on their side. The Trans-Am's reflectors are on, the motor is running as well. Poison is ready for this.

"We've been cleaning. The three of us," Ghoul is standing next to them, taking them by the arm and pulling them out of the car. "And you won't drive tonight," he tells them as they stumble out of the vehicle.

"Then who’ll?" the redhead asks with a smirk, placing their hands on their hips like a moody princess.

"I will," Jet steps to them, gently pushing them out of the way.

"And you sit next to me in the back," Ghoul announces. Kid goes around the car and gets in on the right side of Jet.

"Can I come, too?" The Girl skips out to the others, watching as Ghoul is pushing Poison into the Trans-Am. "Pleeeeease," she pouts at Ghoul, knowing he's the most likely to let her join.

"Nono _no_ , you can't," Poison tells her. "You're small and can't take care of yourself. You stay right here," and with that they sit in properly, thinking their thing here has been done. The Girl is taken aback for a moment but then straightens herself.

“I _can_ take care of myself!” she looks at Poison in the eye. The drunk Killjoy can’t hold the eye contact, they close the door and push their cheek against the window.

Fun Ghoul looks at Jet who just shrugs. Poison might be right. She is really small and fragile, but on the other hand, there’re four of the Killjoys and they have managed to protect her so far, so what could go wrong?

“Get in kiddo and fasten your belt tight, alright?”

A huge grin appears on her face and after she hops in the car, they drive away.

 

Party Poison is kind of sober when the car gets to a Killjoy camp. The group decided to hide the Trans-Am in the camp not so far from the location Show Pony gave them.

The camp consists of seven or eight dirty and used tents placed in kind of a U shape and fire lit in some barrels here and there. Music is blasting from boom boxes and some kids are dancing around madly to what sounds like Dr Death’s music. They all wear crazy coloured clothes, and rubbish of food packages, torn clothes and a lot others lays all around their tents. They are only illuminated by the dim orange fire of the barrels.

When the Trans-Am parks down next to a bunch of kids, they don’t even stop dancing for some time. The music is loud and the night is strangely warm, they are obviously feeling fantastic. Kid can’t blame them for wanting to throw a little party. Maybe not the night when BLI comes out to the desert, though.

Jet gets out of the car and shuts the door behind him. The sound of it brings some attention to the Fabulous Killjoys, and the kids come grinning to the group. Most of them must be around Kid’s age, and the thought makes Killjoy with the fro cringe. They are mostly girls, after a second glance he can tell, and they look slightly slower than an average person. Well, not the tall guy who comes at them, pushing the girls away from his way with this elbows.

“Hey, guys, what’s up?” the lanky boy with green bangs and dotted skirt takes Jet Star’s hand and gives it a massive shake. “We’ve been waitin’ for you.”

“Party Poison, Kobra Kid, Jet Star, The Girl,” Ghoul introduces them and holds out his hand to the green-haired guy to shake, too. “I’m Fun Ghoul. And nice skirt, by the way.”

“Cap’n Ricochet,” he grins at Ghoul and nods towards the others as well. “So, lil’ guy, you fancy a look around?” Cap asks the shortest Killjoy and suggestively wiggles his eyebrows. Ghoul feels a bit warm in the pit of his stomach, but before he could tell the guy he is not interested, someone grips his upper arm and pulls him back.

“Sorry, Cap, my boyfriend,” Party Poison steps in his place, facing the boy. Looking at him, Poise can tell he must be about their age, but he certainly hasn’t been out in the desert for a long time. His tattoos are brand new and his piercings are fresh as well. The boy is taller than them but it doesn’t scare Poison. Maybe because they are still not totally sober.

“Oh, fuck, I guess I’m in a threesome, if you pretty things are,” Cap wears a bulletproof grin and he winks out at Ghoul. When the black haired Killjoy senses his partner tense after this comment, he just places a calming hand on their shoulder.

“Come, babe, let’s just sit down somewhere, okay?” he whispers in Poison’s ear, and after a last glance at the boy in skirt, they let themselves to be lead to a fire.

“Well, that could’ve gone better,” Cap scratches their scruff but shrugs and smiles back at the others. “Jet, Kid and The Girl, right?” he offers and nods towards the tents. “C’mon, I’ll give you a tour.”

They walk among rubbish along the tents. In one there are too many people sleeping on each other, and Kid thinks _that_ is the strange one. Apparently, as they make their way, they meet some girls in another, smoking something that doesn’t smell like regular cigarettes. From the third one, really obscene noises come out and Jet actually covers The Girl’s ears as they walk past it.

In the meantime, Poison and Ghoul has sat down in front of a seemingly empty tent, the fire of a barrel lighting up the area around them. They have been sitting in silence, Ghoul rubbing his lover’s back because he knows they are about to be really sick from the beers really soon.

“Ghoul, I…”

“Shush.”

“No, stop petting my back, it just makes me feel worse.”

“You about to throw up?”

“No, I just…” they shoo away his hand from their back and pull up their knees to their chest. “I’m sorry about today.”

“It’s okay,” is Ghoul’s instant answer, not that he doesn’t mean it.

“But I really am,” Poison pushes. “I was a selfish dick, I shouldn’t have drunk alcohol, I knew how it makes me feel and I shouldn’t have done that. I know I upset you and Kid and the others, too.”

“It’s hard on all of us,” Ghoul gives them a peck on the cheek and pushes his nose against their face. “Now that I saw you drunk, I’m just happier that you fought your addiction. I’m so proud of you.”

“I want to make it up to you,” Poison mumbles, closing their eyes, leaning in the closeness of their boyfriend. “When we get back home I’ll make it up to you, I will give you the best night, you can do whatever you please with me-“

“Don’t talk like that right now, I don’t want to get a boner here,” Ghoul chuckles at him, but really tries to avoid thinking about what he will do to his lover later tonight. “Now just cuddle me and try to get better before we have to face the BLI.”

“Ew, what is this?” The Girl asks with a grimace in the meantime as they reach two guys who are grilling something on sticks over a barrel.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Ruby, she doesn’t like you,” the smaller, chubbier boy flashes a grin at the muscular one who wears glasses and has a bandana around his wrist.

“Shut up, dumbass,” the other just rolls his eyes. “These’re fennec foxes, motorbaby, and this idiot is Dooms Day,” he points a thumb at his friend. “I’m Ruby Stars. We’ve skinned them and now we have some fur for clothes and a fancy dinner as well.”

“They are really rare, I’ve heard,” Kid chimes in. He’s never really thought about trying grilled fox and now that he knows how it smells over the fire, he’s sure he won’t try it soon.

“Yeah, ‘n I’ve heard you make runs in the City,” Captain Ricochet adds. His face is quite amused but his voice gives away his opinion on going to the City. He suddenly spots something behind the barrels. “What’ya still doin’ here, Anise?”

A girl has been warming her hands over the fire the whole time and nobody noticed. She must be around seventeen, she has long wavy brown hair, blue on the tips. She looks really sad and tired, she is pale and wears kind of dark clothes compared to the others in the camp.

“My name is Torch Lane, asshole.”

“No, you’re Anise,” Cap huffs, suddenly really annoyed. “You aren’t a Killjoy and you’ve to get back to the City before your parents realise you’re gone, or they’ll come after you.”

“I don’t care, they come if they may,” she shrugs and doesn’t look up at the green haired boy. She takes a glance at the Fabulous Killjoys, however. “Hm. Hey there. Enjoy your stay at Captain Fuckface’s camp.”

“I swear, girl, you get back to Battery City or else-“ Cap starts but never finishes.

“Oh, come on, you really think I could go back even if I wanted to?” she winces at him. “As if it weren’t you who found us in your sister’s room and let everyone know that-“

“Don’t you _dare_ talkin’ ‘bout her again, d’you understand?” Captain Ricochet yells at her, grabbing her by the collar of her black-turquoise jacket. Some Killjoys around the camp stop what they are doing and look towards them lazily, but when they realise it’s nothing new, they just go back to their business. Torch doesn’t look away from Cap, just stares at him with her ocean blue eyes.

“You think you’re the only one who misses Wanda?” she asks in a whisper, eyes filled with sadness and hopelessness.

“It’s all ‘cuz of you! You ’n your fuckin’ Exterminator parents,” he spits the words at her.

“It was _them_ ,” she tells him in an alarmingly calm voice. “Not me.”

“What the hell is going on?” Party Poison arrives, Ghoul by their side. They both look at Cap with a concerned look.

“I know it’s your camp and everything, but leave her,” Kobra Kid finally speaks, after his first shock. His voice is still but serious.

“She got my sister killed,” Cap repeats, glaring at Torch Lane angrily but not quite seeing her. His eyes are filled with tears and rage.

“The system got her killed,” Jet says, sounding sad, kind of put the pieces together.

“It’s true,” The Girl speaks, first since Torch appeared. “She is just how she is, she can’t change it. The City is evil and they can’t accept if someone is not how they want them to be. When they are not brainless zombies.”

“Okay, put her down,” Quartz tells the green-haired boy, placing a huge hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah, Zack, stop this,” Doom stands next to his friend and points the stick the semi-raw fennec on it towards Cap. The Girl turns to look at Poison, who just gives her a thumbs-up.

“I’m not Zack, I’m Cap’n Ricochet.”

“Welcome to the club,” Torch Lane grimaces at him. When he finally lets her go, she theatrically dusts off her clothes and clears her throat. “Well, that was fun. Lady, gentlemen,” she bows and with that, she is walking away from them, towards the other end of the camp.

“Where you goin’?” Cap calls after her.

“Somewhere they don’t treat me like shit.”

The Fabulous Killjoys just share a glance and they start after Torch, leaving the three boys behind by the fire. They don’t have to run, because the girl has short legs so she can’t really get away from them.

“Who are you, girl?” Party Poison asks her, keeping up with her pace as she walks quite fast.

“Torch Lane,” is her answer.

“I mean, what’s your story?” they ask, and they almost immediately realise where she was rushing. A motorbike was hidden from the view of the camp behind the Trans-Am.

“Wow, that’s kinda hot,” Jet lets it slip between his lips and blushes a bit right after it.

“Thanks,” she gives him a small smile as she gets on the bike, putting her helmet painted as the night sky on. “And to get answers, redhead, you can ask my bestie, Cap,” she grimaces towards where they have left the green haired teen.

“’Cuz he sure as fuck will answer us,” Ghoul snorts.

“ _Sicher ist nur der Tod,_ tumbleweed,” she winks at them before pulling her helmet in her face, kicking the engine to life and with a last “ _Wiederseh’n_ , motherfuckers!” she drives off.

The Killjoys are standing silently for a moment, watching as Torch is driving into the dark and then her bike’s lamp disappears completely.

“Well _that_ was awesome,” The Girl exclaims.

“Yes, she was,” Jet agrees.

“Okay, stop drooling,” Ghoul grins at his friend who gives him a punch on the arm.

“We need to go anyway,” Kobra Kid takes a look at the other Killjoys in the camp, realising they maybe have been here too long.

“Agreed,” Poison nods and turns around, taking Fun Ghoul’s hand and pulling him in for a kiss on the cheek. They’re so happy to have Ghoul by them. Who knows where they both would be without each other?

In that moment a huge explosion shakes the ground. Light fills the vision of the Killjoys and the tremor makes their knees buckle. Kid hits his side on the car from losing his balance. Jet Star immediately embraces The Girl who just puts her small hands on her ears and screams. Ghoul holds on to Party Poison and he doesn’t move. The redhead Killjoy freezes, too, and their mind is empty for a moment but then it’s filled with all the numbing thought of death.

When the first shock is over, the Killjoys come back to life. They look around, trying to imagine what might have just happened. The camp is all right, the kids are all scared to death, but alive. The road, however…

“Guys,” Ghoul looks at the other. The explosion came where Torch Lane was heading just a minute ago.

“Get in,” Jet rips the Trans-Am’s door open and hops in. The others do so as well and the Killjoy with the fro gives ignition. His face gives away how disturbed he is. He only sees the road in the triangles the car’s reflectors illuminate and it’s unnerving.

“They came earlier than we thought they would,” Poison looks at their watch, then at Ghoul.

“They know we are coming,” Kid nods, but doesn’t turn to his sibling. He readies his gun for the fight.

“Are you ready, Girl?” Ghoul takes his own laser gun in his hands.

“I am,” she replies and pulls out hers from her belt. It’s pink at the moment, but it has been purple and golden before. She hasn’t exactly used it before except for practice – but there’s a first time to everything.

They were closer than they thought they were. They are at the place of the explosion in a few minutes and it looks worse than expected. The car stops. A dry and shattered tree lies with roots towards the sky right in front of them and a huge crater gapes at where it must have been standing. The air is filled with the smell of gun powder and burning wood. The pieces of the broken motorbike rest on the side of the road, some still making smoke. A body is on the other side of it, lifeless and in a cracked position.

Jet Star wants to go and check her but the Killjoys have some other problems now.

A group of ten or fifteen Dracs stands on the road discussing something, but when they see the Trans-Am, they pull out their guns. They all look the same and The Girl would be frightened, weren’t her Killjoys with her. They kick the car’s doors open and crouch behind them immediately. The Dracs fire.

“Girl, stay in there!” Jet yells at her, and she does so. She couldn’t get out anyway, Poison is in her way. She just pulls down her head and holds on to her gun.

The Killjoys try shooting the Draculoids from behind the doors but it doesn’t seem to work. They kill one or two this way but it’s not effective enough. Kobra Kid, after shortly judging his options, suddenly stands up, bends down and runs at the tree.

“Come the fuck back, Kid!” Poison shouts at their brother who ignores them. He ducks behind the tree and fires from there. He’s fast and gets rid of three more Dracs alone. They keep coming, however, and Kid isn’t enough.

“He will get himself killed,” Ghoul mumbles and gets up. He runs to Kid and takes his side, shooting like a maniac. The Draculoids stop firing at the car, they concentrate on the boys behind the tree now. Party Poison uses their free moment to actually aim this time and shoots three or four Dracs. The dim light makes it harder, but the car’s reflectors seem to be unharmed.

One door free, The Girl is now able to get out of the car. She bends out to see the Dracs on the road, and she wants to shoot, but then takes a glimpse of something. She gets down on her hands and knees and goes around the car. From there she can easily see the Draculoids’ white BLI motorbikes. She aims with one eye open at their wheels and shoots them one by one. They won’t be able to get away this way.

She grins. The Killjoys will be so proud of her. She wants to get back in the car before they realise she came out, but a sudden grip on her arm keeps her on the ground. When she turns, she sees the ugliest Draculoid she has ever seen. Her eyes grow wide and she’s so frightened she can’t move, only scream, so she does.

“Girl!” Party Poison yells and is immediately out of the car and by her side. They don’t even try to hide from the gunfire, just run behind the car and shoot the Drac who was holding her down. The man collapses and The Girl run into their arms. They keep her close as they hunker behind the Trans-Am. “Why the hell are you out here anyway?” Poison asks in a worried-angry parent voice.

“Helped you out,” she tells them, pointing at the motorbikes. They take a look at the flat tires, then just smile at her, somewhat proudly. She really is a smart little Killjoy.

The moment is broken when Jet Star screeches behind them. The Girl shakes and Poison grips her shoulder.

“Get in the car. Now,” they tell her and this time she really does so. When Poison reaches Jet, they realise his eye is covered by blood and he’s breathing heavily. “What the fuck happened?”

“Nothing, I can shoot,” he reassures them, not letting them argue about it. “The Girl?” he asks as he ducks from a laser beam.

“Fine,” Poison answers shortly and shoots another Drac. They take a look at their brother and lover, they look alright, so they keep on firing.

Some Dracs actually try to run away with their bikes, and when The Girl sees them, she is sure she has done the right thing. The Dracs don’t get far from their useless vehicles, Ghoul shoots them promptly.

Soon the last Draculoid is fallen and the Killjoys make sure there’s none left. When they see they are really all gone, Kid steps to Jet Star.

“What happened?” he asks. He can clearly see that the flash under Jet’s eyebrow is cut open and it’s still bleeding.

“Some beams bounced off the car, nothing serious,” he mumbles but looks around to find the girl in the sand not too far away from them. Without another word, he runs to her, crouching by her side. He carefully takes off her helmet and her long hair falls out of it and on her face. Jet pulls her hair back to see her whole face bloody and still. She has an ugly wound on her scalp. Her clothes are dusty and torn, exposing her thigh and stomach, and Jet lays her on her back.

“There were no technicians with the Dracs, though,” Ghoul observes quietly. The Girl gets out of the car and hugs him. She wants to know they are not angry with her for leaving the car when it was forbidden.

“They knew where we were and when we were about to leave,” Poison adds. “Poor girl was in the wrong place at the wrong time,” they take a sad look at Torch Lane’s body. They really thought they would die several times today, but they didn’t. Their group is together and somewhat okay, and they can’t be thankful enough for that.

“Is she...?” Kid is now next to Jet again, bending down to take a closer look at the girl. He feels awful for her, but worse for Jet. He seemed happy to meet her, someone like him; Kid knows he was interested from the way he looked at her. It was the same look Ghoul gave Poison after he woke up on his first morning in the diner.

The girl suddenly moves. It’s the smallest movement of her chest but she’s breathing. Jet exchanges a miserable look with Kid and stands up suddenly.

“Ghoul!” he yells at the Killjoy by the car. “Ghoul, come, she’s alive!”

“What the fuck?” the raven-haired teen mumbles in surprise and runs to his friends.

“She really is, come on, check her, she is!” Jet tells the small Killjoy almost hysterically. Ghoul kneels next to her and takes her pulse. Her heart is beating.

“She’s alive,” Ghoul can’t believe he’s saying it. “Girl, quick, give me the first-aid kit from the car.”

“How the hell is she alive?” Poison asks in disbelief. Nobody can survive such an explosion from so close.

“I guess her helmet saved her head,” Ghoul tells them, checking Torch for any bigger injuries. She has a huge bleeding cut on her thigh and a bad bruise on her stomach. One of her wrists must be sprained as well he thinks, from the way she holds it. The Girl is back with the kit in a moment and Ghoul takes out some bandage to wrap around her head. It stops the bleeding and prevents it from even more dirt.

“Jet, your eye!” The Girl only realises it now and points at it with a horrified expression.

“What? Oh, yeah, it’s fine,” he waves it off, not tearing his gaze away from Torch Lane. She’s the first priority at the moment. “Let’s take her back to the camp first, then you can patch me up as well, Ghoul,” he adds, just to calm the others. Because, seriously. They have killed a bunch of Dracs, The Girl had her first real gunfight and they managed to save a Killjoy in the middle of the night. They are capable of anything.

Really, his bloody eye can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> so this was the last part to the main story of the series! thank you for taking your time reading it, i loved this thing more than i dare to admit and it warms my little heart that you guys did too :33  
> i kinda just wanted to wrap things up with this part but my Killjoy OC had to make a cameo oops  
> but hey, please give this thingy some kudos and love thaaanks <3
> 
> also, i'll add another part, that one will have multiply chapters, in which i might write some more about the Killjoys, and i'd be more than glad if you gave me some prompts to it! if you have your own Killjoy OC you'd like me to write in the stories (as episode characters maybe?) please don't be shy to tell me about it :3


End file.
